1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receptacle for packaging, storing, and dispensing gloves to be used by health care or emergency rescue personnel. Traditionally, the use of surgical gloves was based upon the desideratum of maintaining sanitary conditions for the protection of the sick or disabled. With the advent of acquired immune deficiency syndrome, more commonly known as AIDS, the fears of possible infection from handling human blood and/or body fluids have become somewhat of a phobia among health care and/or emergency rescue personnel. As a result of the fears of such health care and/or emergency rescue personnel, there has been a significant increase in the use of protective gloves which heretofore were worn principally for the protection of the sick or disabled. The use of such gloves now serve the manifold purpose of allaying the fears of the health care and/or emergency rescue personnel as well as of protecting the sick and the disabled. Hopefully, the use of such gloves will realistically afford the health care and/or emergency rescue workers the desired protection against infection in their work place and permit OSHA requirements of January 1988 to be met. In any event, the allaying of such fears should at least enhance the availability of health care and rescue personnel as well as provide them with surer hands in their work.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art packages generally are of the type which contain a single pair of surgical gloves for use by a single health care worker who individually scrubbed himself or herself and drew out a single pair of gloves to use. While it is possible that some prior art packages contain more than one pair of gloves, such packages if they do exist probably were based upon economics and/or convenience rather than upon the prevalent need for numerous pairs of gloves on any given situation to meet the demands of teams of rescue workers and/or health care persons.